


Alone Together

by sparkleeye



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: Billy and Steve get handcuffed together and stuck in the locker rooms after school. If only their teammates knew they didn't have any complaints in the slightest. (For the prompts 'Stuck Together' + Semi-Public Sex)





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> another late prompt that won't make it into the ao3 collection here, whoops. i lost a lot of steam not being happy with how long it took me to redo my prompts and didn't end up doing all seven days, but i might get around to the sketch i was going to use for day seven, which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/sparkly_eye/status/1097253713893158914).

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://sparkleeye.tumblr.com/post/182872848080/harringroveweekoflove-day-6-stuck-together) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/sparkly_eye/status/1097205972022390785)


End file.
